1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures and relates more particularly to a ceiling mounted lighting fixture especially adapted to be installed on previously existing ceilings.
2. The Prior Art
The typical ceiling mounted lighting fixture is comprised of a frame having means thereon for securing the frame to the structural supports for a ceiling. In a typical installation for example where ceiling tiles or gypsum board will form the ceiling structure, the frame of the lighting fixture may include holes or brackets through which fasteners may be passed and led into the joists supporting the ceiling whereby the frame is securely positioned. In the so called hung ceiling installations, a metal gridwork is suspended in spaced relation to the overhead structure and the frame of the lighting fixture is provided with guideways or like means for interconnection with the grid components for supporting the fixture at a desired position. In both of the noted types of ceiling installations, the installer has access to the structural members from which the ceiling is hung and is thus readily able to attach the lighting fixture to such structural elements.
Lighting fixtures of the type here and above described however, are not readily suited for connections to or installations within pre-existing ceilings.